


Cuddle Up

by kentuckyfriedsoul



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentuckyfriedsoul/pseuds/kentuckyfriedsoul
Summary: Two exhausted girls have a snuggle on the couch.





	Cuddle Up

It had been raining on and off all week. Instead of snow–crisp, bright, romantic–rain soaked the city, making for frizzy hair and soggy trouser cuffs. Kat had been working on a side project for the past few weeks: a benefit party, hosted by Scarlet, whose proceeds would go to a local restaurant dedicated to taking young homeless people, or those with criminal records, and giving them jobs and training as wait staff and line cooks. The restaurant, Lockstep, had been the subject of a Scarlet story some months ago. The founder and head chef, a young woman who opened the restaurant after witnessing her older brother struggle to find employment after marijuana trafficking charges, had garnered a bit of buzz in local chef circles, had managed to entice a few celebrity chefs to her cause. Folks from Anthony Bourdain, to up-and-comers like Kristen Kish had volunteered their time, cooking with the line, and putting out special week-long menus. Kat was hoping that this party would help the restaurant get some mainstream notoriety, and so she had spent the last 3 months collaborating with the head chef on a catering menu, managing the staffing, scouting locations, and organizing the media blitz for the event. Twice this week she had darted awake in the middle of the night, chest covered in cold sweat, dreaming that something had gone terribly wrong. That all the guests got food poisoning, or there was no money in the payroll account, or Mike Pence showed up. Both times, heart thundering in her chest and in her ears, she would hear Adena’s soothing “shhh” to her immediate right. It was less a coherent word, and more an instinctive exhale, Kat thought. Adena wouldn’t even open her eyes, putting her arm around her, as Kat relaxed back into the mattress, stroking her ribs with her thumb as Kats heart rate returned to normal. After a few moments of staring into the darkness, Kat would turn her back to Adena, feeling her snuggle up behind her. “You ok?” Adena would whisper. “Yeah” Kat would whisper back, wiggling to get even closer, luxuriating in her position as little spoon. “Ok” Adena would reply, tightening her grip on Kat’s waist, kissing her shoulder, the back of her neck, and drifting off again.

 

 

Adena had also been busy at work. Early in summer, the height of harvest season, she had travelled to rural California to photograph a small community of migrant workers. For two and a half weeks, she shadowed the farmers, photographing them as they hunched over perfect, endless rows of strawberries for 10 hours at a time. Submerssive photojournalism was something she had always both enjoyed and had a knack for. Her patient, eyes made people relax, and feel safe being their authentic selves. Her quiet, open demeanor, compelled strangers to fill empty spaces with stories about even the minutiae of their lives, and Adena was adept at capturing those moments of vulnerability, where ego fell away and what was left was pure emotion—joy, pride, sorrow, anxiety. So in a matter of days, Adena had ingratiated herself in typical family life, snapping beans while grandmothers cooked stewed whole beef shanks to be eaten with peppers onions and fresh tortillas, gossiping with the teenagers late at night after homework, watching men make repairs on a dilapidated tool shack after a windy night knocked it down, rocking fussy babies while young mothers wrestled loads of laundry to the clothesline. Now, back in rainy New York, she had been at the same 4 pictures on her laptop all week. Her project deadline was rapidly approaching, but still she found herself making an edit, and then reversing it. She would adjust the lighting levels on one photo, but minutes later revert it back to its original state. She would try sharpening the resolution on another photo, attempt to blur away some other imperfection, get up, make a cup of tea, walk to the other end of the studio to bother Firuze at her own computer, for no other reason than to not be working, return to her laptop and click ‘undo’ until there was nothing left except her Photoshop window. The photos needed edits, but she didn’t know what. It had been like that all week. By Friday night, she had had enough. She had been not-editing a photo of a graduation party all afternoon. The photo brought back strong memories of the pure jubilation of that night. Emiliana and Luis, fraternal twins and the middle children of one of her host families, had both been accepted at Stanford and UCLA, respectively. They were two wonderful young people, incredibly hard working and ambitious, they had an intuitive connection unlike she had ever seen. Even when they were separate, they seemed to embody the other’s emotions and know the other’s desires. They quizzed each other in preparation for their SAT’s and seemed to write their personal essays in tandem. The graduation and send-off party that Eliana and Luis’ family threw, was undoubtedly the highlight of her stay. The picnic tables that their father set up sagged under the feast of grilled meats, side dishes, and the mountain of pastries spread atop it. Beer and Tequila were consumed in uninterrupted series from noon until midnight. Toddlers screeched, shirtless and sweaty, as they ran back and forth under the spray of the hose, attended by an amused uncle. The stereo blasted hip hop, bachata, and top 40 as generations fought for control of the attached iPod. Neighbors, family members, and apparent strangers seemed to appear by the truckload, and Adena spent as much time being introduced to new faces as she did eating, or playing with the kids, or actually doing her job and photographing people. It was a long, sweaty, joyous occasion. The photos of the party were explosive with movement and color and expression, and to change them—to enhance them—seemed morally wrong. She groaned and pressed the heels of her palms into her eye socket, rubbing until sparks of light exploded behind the darkness of her eyelids. “

You know what?” she called, loud enough for Firuze to across the studio, “That’s it.”

“What’s what?” Firuze called back, taking her headphones out of her ears. She leaned far enough back in her chair so she could see Adena at her desk. “You’re tired?”

“Yeah” Adena sighed, “I think I’m done for the day”. She looked at her watch “It’s 6:30 anyway.”

“Really?” Firuze checked her watch in a slight panic, “oh damn, I have to go too. I have a date tonight”

“A date?” Adena repeated, half teasing and half incredulous that she hadn’t heard of this before, “with who?”

Firuze rolled her eyes, “with none of your business! It’s still early, I’m just feeling him out for now, alright?”

“Alright” Adena conceded with a laugh, “honestly I can’t believe you kept it a secret this long”.

“Honestly neither can I.”

Both began packing up their things, Adena slipped her computer into her work bag, and reached for her coat. By the time she was buttoned up, Firuze appeared at her side, jingling her keychain. They locked up the studio and headed down to the sidewalk to say their goodbyes.

“Will you at least tell me about it on Monday?” Adena asked re-wrapping her scarf against the wind chill, “I promise not to tease you too much”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” Firuze muttered rolling her eyes, and adjusting her bag. At Adena’s shining puppy eyes she conceded, “Ok, I’ll tell you about it on Monday, but that is not permission for you to try and play matchmaker and stalk him online, ok?”

“Ok,” Adena grinned. “Enjoy your weekend” she sing-songed, backing away from an exasperated Firuze. Sometimes she thinks Firuze was born exasperated. They said their goodbyes and walked in different directions for their perspective subway trains. As she walked, Adena fished her phone out from her coat pocket and sent a text to Kat.

_I’m leaving the studio. Are you coming home late tonight?_ Without waiting for a reply, she pocketed her phone, and descended into the subway tunnels to head home.

 

 

Kat was zoning out. At what was supposed to be a quick event meeting to round out the week, the decorator and the chef were having some kind of argument about what, exactly? Serving trays? Waiters uniforms? The rest of the planning committee stared blankly at the spectacle before them, and she had stopped listening a few minutes ago, and felt her phone vibrating in her lap. Trying to be sneaky and respectful, she peeked at Adena’s text, barely suppressing a smile at her use of “home”. Adena and Kat didn’t technically live together, but half of her blazers had made a permanent residence in Adena’s closet. Their combined shoe collection made a mountain by the front door. She regularly navigated the apartment in the wee hours of the morning, quenching her midnight thirst, without turning on any lights. So yeah, Adena’s apartment felt like “home”—at least more than her own, lately. Kat tried to be discreet, but could not suppress a tiny smile.

_I’m trying to leave here in 30. Do you want me to bring dinner?_

Adena’s response was immediate. _Just a loaf of bread. I’ll heat up the last of the stew._

Grocery runs, leftovers, this is what her life was, now. Kat was unsure whether she was living out a U-Hauling cliché, or if her sudden pattern of domesticity was better explained by the changing seasons. They were just nesting for the winter, she told herself, they weren’t about to devolve into a pair of extreme couponers, whose weekly excitement was going to Costco. Adena wasn’t going to get 3 cats she referred to as her “children”, and Kat wasn’t speeding towards sudden-onset bed death. Was she? Were they? Her eyes flickered back up to the argument before her, watching the interior decorator wave their hands around in some bizarre physical analogy to the way lighting would filter through tastefully placed drapery. Stop it, Kat mentally scolded herself. Stop scaring yourself, stop making up reasons to run. She looked out the conference room window. During the afternoon, the temperature had dropped enough so that the miserable rain was becoming miserable slush. And if she was truthful, there was nowhere else Kat wanted to be, then snuggled up in her home—their home—with bowls of hot stew and crusty, buttery, bread. She snapped out of her self-destructive cycle as quickly as she snapped into it, and she was more than ready to leave the planning committee to bicker amongst themselves.

“Ok guys, listen. It’s Friday, and it’s kind of late. Let’s rest this topic for now, and reconvene early next week, alright? I’ll send out an email to check your schedules, and we’ll pick up from here.” Honestly, the committee seemed relieved at this dismissal, and the conference room was empty mere seconds later. Kat, similarly, rose from her seat, and headed back to her desk, mentally mapping a detour to a local bakery into her route home. At the elevator bay, coat and scarf on, she scrolled through Scarlet’s twitter mentions as she waited for a car to arrive. She didn’t see Sutton approach her with an armful of dresses, until she was nudging her with her shoulder.

“Oh hey.” Kat greeted, lifting her eyes from her task.

“Hey, girl. I think this weather is getting worse, eh?”

“Yeah,” Kat sighed, “I’m not excited about going out in that at all. What are you still doing here, anyway?”

Sutton shrugged, “I’m just taking these down into storage”

“Don’t you have an assistant for that?”

“I mean yeah,” she admitted, “I don’t know, I let her go early today, and needed some menial task to empty my mind for a bit.” Kat hummed and nodded in acknowledgement.

“What’s going on honey? You want to come over tonight? We’re having stew!” Kat wiggled her eyebrows, trying to make stew sound as enticing as possible. The elevator car arrived and the both stepped in. When Sutton didn’t jump at the opportunity, she pressed a bit further, “C’mon, what do you say? Stew, wine, Netflix?”

Sutton laughed, “I’m ok, really. Stew and Netflix sounds great, but I’m actually really looking forwards to getting in bed tonight and staying there all weekend. Let’s go out sometime next week though, yeah?”

“Yeah, absolutely”. They reached the floor for storage and Sutton readjusted the burden in her arms. Kat reached around Sutton’s shoulders, and gave her a squeeze. “I’ll see you next week honey. Feel better.”

Sutton stepped off the elevator, and called “Thanks, enjoy your weekend!”, over her shoulder as the elevator doors closed.

Kat rode the rest of the way down, and paused in the lobby; adjusting her scarf again, and staring, morosely, at the wet, dreary weather. After a fortifying breath, she prepared her umbrella, and stepped into the cold. Sliding her key into the door, Kat could hear sounds bleeding through the wood. Once the door was fully open, she was hit with a wave of warm air, the sound of Moonchild in the speakers, and the scent of lamb stew. Stepping inside, and shucking her coat and boots, felt like she was peeling away the layers that protected her most vulnerable self, both literally and symbolically. “Baby?” she called out, unwrapping her scarf and unloading her loaf.

“Baby?” echoed back to her, from the bedroom. Kat turned towards the kitchen as Adena appeared, totally relaxed in Kat’s old Dartmouth hoodie, some black leggings, and fuzzy socks.

“Hi”, Kat grinned. Seeing her girlfriend in this way, soft and relaxed in their home, quieted all of her relationship anxieties. Why worry about some imaginary lesbian-relationship cliché, or a future potential breakup, when Adena was here now, smiling and kissing her. The kiss was a simple locking of lips, not the beginning of a passionate romp, but rather a welcome. It was “welcome home”, and “I missed you”, and “relax, baby”, all in one.

“Hi”, Adena whispered as she broke the kiss. “Your face is so cold”. She smiled and stroked Kats cheeks, tucking some stray hair back behind Kat’s ear.

“Sorry”, Kat whispered back, wrapping her arms around Adena’s waist, and pulling her closer. She leaned in for another kiss, nudging her nose against Adena’s, deepening their greeting. She could taste a slight spice in her lover’s kiss, Adena had been switching up her tea routine for the winter, leaving behind light and fruity herbs for combinations that were spicier, and more complex. After a few long moments Adena pulled away again, her peaceful, happy eyes looking right into Kat’s.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? You’ll feel better when you warm up.” “I’m warming up right now…” Kat attempted an eyebrow waggle as she leaned in a third time. But this time, Adena dodged her lips with a grin.

“Go. Shower.” She commanded, pulling out of Kat’s embrace, and turning her around. At Kat’s fake pout, Adena just laughed, giving her ass a smack “I mean it! Hurry up, and you can come back, I’m going to put the bread in the oven for a few minutes.” Kat surrendered her loaf, and headed towards the bedroom, rummaging through her dresser for some sweats and a tank top. She shucked her pants and headed toward the bathroom, letting the shower run, so that the water would be nice and hot. Her socks were wet from stepping in a puddle that afternoon, and Kat felt how cold her extremities were in comparison to her thighs, and stomach—the places where he body was most protected from the elements. She stepped into the water with a sigh, both grateful for the steaming relief pounding down upon her shoulders and back, and discomfort as she felt the pins and needles of her extremities being forcibly thawed. Truthfully, she spent most her shower simply standing under the showerhead, rather than soaping up her body. She loved a shower at the end of the day, it felt like her day literally melted away and flowed down the drain. After what seemed like an hour, she finally stepped out of the shower, and into her sweats. Kat exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, and again was hit with the scent of lamb, potatoes, lentils and spices. She followed her nose to the kitchen, and found Adena buttering bread at the counter. Kat stepped up behind her, her arms finding their place around Adena’s waist, and her lips reclaiming their place along the column of Adena’s neck. She couldn’t see Adena’s smile, but she could feel it.

“You feel better don’t you?” Adena murmured knowingly, putting butter on the last of the warm slices. Kat simply hummed affirmatively into Adena’s neck, swaying them gently to the rhythm of the music still steadily pumping through the speakers. “Here, babe”, Kat opened her mouth for Adena’s offered piece of bread. It was warm and buttery, and reminded Kat of her growling stomach.

“Oh yeah” Kat groaned in satisfaction, “let’s eat”. She immediately let Adena go to turn around to grab bowls. She looked over her shoulder just in time to laugh at Adena’s shocked and amused face. “What, I didn’t have lunch!” Adena chuckled and shook her head against Kat’s excuse for her rudeness, while Kat ladled stew into two bowls. “Stranger Things?”

“Yeah! You didn’t watch ahead did you?” Adena grabbed glasses “Also, do you want water?”

“No, and yes” Kat called over her shoulder, balancing bowls of stew, and their buttered bread to the coffee table in front of the couch. Adena followed with a glass of wine and a carafe full of water. The stew was truly delicious, and the Things were truly Strange. After their bowls were clean, Adena carried them back to the kitchen, while Kat switched to the newest season of Chef’s Table. She hopped up to grab a quilt from the linen closet. She knew that Adena almost always had tea after dinner, but she was feeling fed, warm, and ready to snuggle. “Baby?” She called towards the direction of the kitchen.

“Yes, love” Adena’s voice floated back to her.

“Come back!” Kat put a little whine in her voice, hoping that Adena would find her pitiful, and hurry her ritual along. She could hear Adena huff out a laugh, and she reclined across the sofa, anticipating her girlfriend’s reappearance any minute.

Moments later, Adena did reappear, with two mugs. At her approach, Kat sat up against the arm of the sofa, tucking her legs under her. “I made you a hot toddy” she explained, handing Kat’s mug over and settling into the cushions next to her. Kat grinned her thanks, and took a testing sip of her tea. Adena was a self-confessed tea snob, there were never teabags in the kitchen, rather they had cabinets full of containers of loose leaf tea. Their fridge held tiny dozens of canisters of spices to be ground and boiled and strained into the perfect balance of sweet, spicy, sour, or minty. Kat’s hot toddy was unsurprisingly delicious, the honey-lemon mixture was familiar, and slightly medicinal. She had added a cinnamon stick along with the traditional whiskey, giving the tea a pleasant spiciness. Adena had been a bit heavy handed with the whiskey tonight, and Kat was feeling buzzed as she reached the bottom of her mug. She scooted down to lay flatter on the couch, stretching out to place her empty mug on the coffee table. Toes nudging under Adena’s thighs, Kat shifted so she was pressed against the back of the couch, reaching a hand out to her girlfriend. “C’mere” she beckoned, happily pulling her giggling sweetheart to spoon against her front, pulling the quilt over them both.

Netflix started another episode, as Kat’s attention quickly drifted. Holding Adena, feeling slightly drunk, and very in love, Kat allowed her hands to scoot under Adena’s sweatshirt, to find the warm skin of her stomach. Now stroking, just lightly feeling the warmth of Adena’s torso with her fingertips, just to feel Adena’s ticklish muscles jerk away from her touch and return all the same. As far as she was concerned, Netflix was just background noise; Kat’s full attention was on Adena’s body, and the ways it responded to her attention. She nudged Adena’s hair out of the way of her next target, using her nose to move strands away from Adena’s cheek and neck, running her lips along Adena’s jaw. Placing slow kisses from her ear lobe down the side of her neck, disappointed in how the sweatshirt’s collar prevented any more downward movement, but overwhelmingly pleased with Adena’s replying moan. When Kat returned to Adena’s ear lobe, using gentle teeth to surprise her, Adena had had enough.

“Oh, what’s this?” Adena grinned, turning on her back to look Kat in her eyes. It was rhetorical question, of course, and Kat leaned in with a kiss for her reply. For the first moments, it was simply lips sliding together, Kat’s hand solid and warm on her bare ribs, her own hand first holding Kat’s cheek, and then moving around to the back of her neck. But when Adena licked into Kat’s mouth, Kat could feel her entire body flush with heat. She took initiative again, sucking Adena’s bottom lip between hers, using her tongue to soothe the sudden stimulation, giving Adena a cheeky bite, and more and more and more. She swallowed Adena’s gasps and moans, a feast for her ears. One arm was trapped between her body and the couch, but Kat’s left hand was bold, savoring the warm skin of Adena’s ribs, cupping Adena’s bare breast, teasing her nipple. Adena arched into her touch, gasping and moaning when Kat pinched her nipple, gently rolling it between her fingers.

Kat loved these sounds, when Adena was open and instinctual, her uninhibited vocalizations were the things of Kat’s fantasies. Before they fell into bed together, Kat had spent many nights touching herself, imagining Adena whispering in her ear. Even now, when they are apart for too many days, Adena’s voice seems to enter Kat’s brain unbidden. Now, with the benefit of experience, the Adena of Kat’s fantasies is rooted in real life—the way she moaned the first time Kat touched her, slick and waiting. The “Oh, yes. Like that, baby” that Kat earned when she ate Adena’s pussy. The myriad of “oh God”, and “Don’t stop”, and “ugh, Kat”—the moans and gasps and relieved giggles as she satisfied Adena’s body. Even now, Adena’s moans were fuel for Kat’s desire, and she happily sought to draw them out any way she could.

The couch was cramped, Kat was backed up against the back of the couch, so that Adena could lay mostly flat on her back, but Kat had no qualms against throwing a leg over one of Adena’s, straddling her left thigh. She pulled away from Adena’s lips, to re-attack the sweatshirt—her sweatshirt. She nudged the sweatshirt up Adena’s torso, matching the retreat of clothes with the advancement of her lips. Finally revealing her prize, perfect breasts, nipples stiff with the sudden change of temperature, Kat’s lips continued their path to claim them. She poured her adoration onto those breasts, licking them, gently biting them, soothing the nipples with her lips, sucking them gently, stroking them with her fingers, cupping their weight, teasing their tips. She varied the intensity of her touch, sometimes firm, other times soft, and Adena responded beautifully—gasping, moaning, writhing under Kat’s weight. Kat could feel Adena’s hips shifting under her, slowly, like the undulation of a shallow wave, and she reasserted the placement of her thigh in between Adena’s legs.

“Ugh”, Adena muttered, and Kat could only raise her head with a grin. Looking at Adena’s hooded eyes, dark with arousal, her mouth just slack, lips glistening, Kat was drawn to her mouth again. Kat kissed her as her hand reversed its path, going from Adena’s boobs, to her ribs, down past her stomach, and towards the waistband of her leggings. The time for teasing was over, and Kat wasted no time slipping her hand into Adena’s leggings. Adena wasn’t wearing underwear, and Kat loved feeling the slight scratch of the short hairs on the way to Adena’s most intimate place.

“Baby,” Adena cleared her throat of the fog of her arousal. She was panting slightly, and Kat felt her heartbeat work in time with Adena’s breaths. “Baby, we should go to bed…” Kat shook her head with a smile, dismissing Adena’s concern. She was going to make her come right here on this couch, snuggled up against the cold of the world, while Netflix droned on in the background. “Well,” Adena huffed out a laugh, “at least let me take these off.”

“Will you just let me?” Kat grinned, impatient with Adena’s disruptions. Kat leaned in again, kissing Adena’s questions quiet. Her fingers remained in Adena’s pants, stroking her pussy lips, feeling the wetness of Adena’s arousal. “You feel so fucking good” she groaned into Adena’s mouth, finding a rhythm with her fingers, applying a gentle pressure. She let her fingers circle Adena’s clit, careful not to apply direct stimulation immediately, and Adena answered her in moans. Kat abandoned Adena’s mouth again, to suck and nip at her nipples. Adena just groaned louder, arching into Kat’s mouth.

“Ugh, yes” Adena gasped.

“Yes?” Kat replied, half teasing, half earnest. She could feel the thick syrup of Adena’s wetness on her fingers, in her palm. She eased a single finger inside, without any resistance. Adena’s moans vibrated through her chest, and onto Kat’s lips. “Yes?” Kat asked again, more a plea than a question. She eased her finger out, and pressed two inside this time.

“Oh God”

It wasn’t acrobatic, athletic, kinky fucking. It wasn’t meant to be. It was the two of them, pressed closer than close on their couch. It was Kat letting the heel of her palm apply delicious pressure to Adena’s clit, as fingers found a home in her pussy. It was them gently rocking together, Kat’s weight, her thigh, anchoring them together. It was Kat using her mouth to tease Adena’s most sensitive spots—her nipples, her throbbing jugular right beneath her jaw, the fleshy cartilage of her ears. It was them sometimes kissing, sometimes gasping into each other’s mouths. It was Kat slowly building Adena up, and up, and up. And when Kat felt Adena teetering on the edge, grinding against her hungrily, eyes squeezed shut, heat coming off her chest in waves, chasing her orgasm, she knew it was time.

“Baby” Kat gently called out to her lover, “come for me”, and gently scraped her teeth against a nipple. Adena’s orgasm hit her like a gut punch. Kat felt the squeeze of muscles around her fingers, and watched Adena’s abdominals clench enough to pull her shoulders clear off the cushions for just a moment. Kat could feel the charley-horse kick of Adena’s heartbeat under her lips, and the rapid ballooning-contraction of her lungs. Kat slowed her ministrations but didn’t stop, extending Adena’s orgasm, pulling contractions from her as if she had always known how to make love to her. As Adena’s body settled, she had one more full-body shiver, goosebumps raising over her exposed stomach. Kat gently kissed her sternum, soothing Adena’s body as she pulled her hand away from her drenched pussy, and gently squeezed her hip. Kat watched Adena’s face as she came back to herself, pulling the sweatshirt down to its rightful place. No longer panting, Adena let out a few breathless laughs, smiling so wide it takes a moment for her facial muscles to relax enough for her to reopen her eyes. But when she finally does, her eyes sparkle just for Kat. Both of them grin at the other, Kat feeling adoration for this woman who has pushed her to stretch and grow, walking at her pace but also urging her forward.

Adena pulls Kat into another warm, slow kiss—wrapping arms and legs around her. Kat snuggles in happily, her hands finding their way under Adena’s sweatshirt again, but just to hold this time, not to arouse. “Come”, Adena says, pulling back, and getting up from the couch. She throws the quilt over her shoulder, and holds a hand out for Kat. “It’s definitely time for me to put you to bed” She bites her lip in a grin, and Kat is up before the end of her sentence, ignoring Adena’s offered hand and crowding into her space. Kat shuffles them to the bedroom, kissing Adena’s neck all the way. In their bedroom, Adena backs Kat up towards the bed, giving her a gentle push when the back of Kat’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. Kat falls onto her back, willing and boneless, and Adena moves to take off Kat’s sweatpants.

In the other room, Netflix asks if they are still watching. They aren’t.


End file.
